Pondering over parents
by fictionlover94
Summary: future thing sorta. Future kids next door operatives give away there parents idenity.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey I know you, your parents were in the kids next door," shouted out Mitch. He was the only son of numbuh 101 and just as annoying as him too. Both had the same coke bottle glasses and orange hair.

"Yea and so was everybody else's in this room," said a girl with black wavy hair. She looked over at everybody else in the room. Like everybody she was in her pajamas. Nobody had a clue of how they went from there own bedrooms to a cell in moonbase.

"Really?" he asked excited this was going to be so much fun. He could keep the list and give it to his dad in the past as soon as the scientists make the time machine.

"Yea my mom is somebody you really wouldn't expect to get married," said the blacked haired girl. Her sister with red hair rolled her eyes, none of them really gave away anything. The black haired girl was in pair of green pajama shorts and a army green top that said, _the few the proud the leapers_. Her sister had on a pair of yellow rainbow monkey pants and a navy blue blue top that said _Proud Military Brat_.

"Really who?" he asked. "Wait I know your mom wasn't a person nobody guessed would get married. Your mom is numbuh 86?" he guessed with fear and aw.

"Yea she is-"

"Nat we don't admit that, nobody has to know," said the black haired girl. Everbody in the room was quiet.

"We can play a guessing game! shouted Lilly who is a daughter from sector V came here because of the party at Lindsey's house.

"So give us a guess who your dad is. What is a number in his numbuh," Lilly persisted on.

"Lils I don't want to play this game really I'm too tired. My dad is numbuh 60 from arctic base trainning base and prison base-"

"How is that even possible, numbuh's 86 and 60 getting married?" screeched out Mitch.

"Ever hear and understand the saying what ever happens in Vegas stays in Vega?" asked Sam. Who looked uninterested at the wall above everybody's head.

"Yea it means that what ever you do in vegas stays there in nobody remembers," said Lindsey.

"Well my mom starting hating boys in the kids next door. And well what ever happens in the kids next door stays in the kids next door," declared Natalie. Everybody smiled at the saying and Lindsey turned to Lilly.

"Don't even think of telling us. Its the most obvious thing, your parents are from sector V. Your dad is number 4, Wallabee Beetles. Your mom is number 3, Kuki Sanban-Beetles. Everybody saw that one coming Lils," said Lindsey her black hair pulled back in braided pigtails.

"Oh yea then how about you little miss I know it all. Your parents were in the kids next door who are they?" asked Lilly pouting. She didn't know that about her friend Lindsey Amberson.

"My parents were in sector X. Its not that hard trying to figure out who they were," said Lindsey rolling her eyes.

"Well the only girl is numbuh 78. And she hated numbuh 42 for bringing those nerds so I'm guessing she got married to numbuh 34?" reasoned Chelsea. Everybody turned there gaze to the half african american girl and half white girl.

"Yea, that is true my moms name is Angelie Amberson once Angelie Thomasville. Now back to what I was saying Chels your too smart for your own good. Both of your parents were kids next door scientists-"

"Well my dad was a scientist, my mom was a 2 by4 tech officer. They kept seeing each other at those _Dr. Time Space and the Contimuns_ show. Which I have to say is very good."

"I say your dad is numbuh 74.239, there aren't very many redheads in the kids next door," said Natalie touching her own red hair.

"And your mom is German I saw that project you did about a food from a country. You and your mom made homemade potatoes," said Lilly.

"Which were excellent by the way," added Lindsey.

"Your mom is numbuh 202!" shouted out Mitch excited about what was being said in the cell.

"What about you jeanette you've been really quiet," said Lilly to her friend. The girl was resting her eyes until she was rudely interrupted.

"Jeanette was resting her eyes, but if you must know my parents were in sector V. Jeanette's mom is obviously numbuh 5. Jeanette's dad can't be numbuh 1 since Jeanette's dad has hair," she said and stopped to pick up a book on the floor.

"Your dad is numbuh 2?" asked Mitch. This was a dream, a wonderful wonders dream.

"No dur Sherlock," said Sam rudely. What a way to spend her sisters birthday in a cell until morning.

"Saaamm," warned Natalie. She can be so saracastic sometimes just like there father. Everybody turned to look at the last girl in the room.

"My parents weren't in the kids next door," said the girl. Her rolled her hazel eyes and threw her braided blond hair back.

"My mom is Henrietta Van Marizpen, and my dad is the kid, ace aka Logan Vega." everybody was quiet after that. Some snores can be heard but everybody else was quiet.

***meanwhile***

While that whole exchange was going on, a camera was recording the whole thing. That tape was getting a live video screen to a convention center full of kids next door operatives. In the year 2010.


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden the screen went black the girls in the cell faded and didn't return. Everybody in the audience was gapping not truly believing what happened. Rachel just stood like a statue and Fanny looked like she was ready to knock Patton out with a frying pan. She didn't want to kill him since she knows it takes a guy and a girl to have a baby, plus she really wanted to see those kids.

Then a little white blinking cursor popped up on the screen. Then a list started to be typed out in big Times New Roman font.

**[1] Nigel & Rachel [362] **

McKenzie  
Garrett  
Chris

_After that little piece of information everybody gasped and either looked at number 362 or at sector V. Rachel felt her face drain of color, she got married to him. Sure she had a crush on him but marriage? Plus 3 kids? Either this was a wonderful dream or a horrible nightmare. A couple of cadets started to giggle and then a couple of them bursts into song. _

_"Nigel and Rachel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes 3 babes in a baby carriage." The cadets were hushed by Numbuh 60 whose eye was twitching. _

**[2] Hoagie & Abby [5] **

Hoagie  
Scott  
Jeanette  
Holly

**[4] Wally & Kuki [3] **

Sally  
Connor  
Lilly  
Bradley

**[30c] Kenny & Ada [10] **

Spencer  
Claudia & Kristen

_Both of them were on opposite sides of the stadium and Kenny still spotted the girl and winked at her. That was unexpected. _

**[34]Josh & Angelie [78]**

Brody  
Steven  
Lindsey

**[35] Bartie & Virginia [23]**

Marnie & Christie  
Zack

_Now these two they were sitting next to each other. Bartie could feel his face turning 2 shades of red. Scarlet and a shade close to purple. They both slide away from each other slowly but still saw each other in view. _

**[60] Patton & Fanny [86]**

Brenden  
Sam  
Natalie

**[74.239] Gabe & Kim [202]**

Evan & Clayton  
Chelsea  
Ivy

**[59] Jordan & Kellie [58] **

Shannon

_The two pilots blinked and looked at each other from 2 rows behind. Oh boy this was going to be awkward. _

**[43] Aaron & Casey [41] **

Gavin  
Anthony

_These two just rolled there eyes, they worked together for how long now? This was expected. But Casey still had the feeling that people were staring at her when the next operatives popped up on the screen. _

**[84] Lee & Sonia [83]**

Terrance  
Mallory & Seth

_Just then Sonia fainted right there on the spot. And she fell in the Lap of Harvey McKenzie. _

_"SHE TOUCHED ME!" screamed out Harvey not really wanting to give away that he started to hate his sister for getting married to that pretty boy Nigel Uno. _

**[1love] Miles & Naomi [112] **

Nevaeh

**[168] Shun-wen & Ming [888] **

Zheng  
Kiyoshi

**[.2]David & Ashley [.3] **

Cade  
Brenna

**[.4] Lenny & Ogie [.5] **

Marta  
Lucy

_Gapping still everybody looked at the screen that had pictures coming across and then nothing. No one thought it was joke any more espcially when a girl in casper pajamas showed up on the screen with the girls in the cell, which came back on._


End file.
